1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing structure of a display device, more particularly to a housing structure of a display device for installation of a display panel thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional housing structure of a display device for installation of a display panel and the necessary electronic components inside thereof is made by a molding method to form a plurality of housing components. The housing components are then assembled to form the housing structure of the display device for installation of the aforesaid display panel and the necessary electronic components thereto. However, when the size of the display panel is large, the size of the mold is also large. Further, when it is required to make display devices of different size specifications, molds for different sizes of display panels must be made to form different size specifications of housing components. This kind of method does not conform to production requirements for 3C electronic devices, profits for which are getting increasingly lower. Hence, the present invention is involved in the area of developing a single specification of a housing component that is applicable for display panels of different size specifications. Simultaneously, the present invention aims to resolve issues related to minimizing the cost of making molds and reducing the size of the molds.